A music Lesson
by Mika Uriah
Summary: A trip to Gotham teaches 3 members of the Justice League a very important message about; friendship and music. SONG FIC. mostly dialogue and conversation. an rare attempt at me being funny at one point. Yup, not my normal attempt at angst non romance.


A music lesson

A/N: based off another idea that I had, that was both very similar to this one, and very different. Enjoy J as usual, double stuffed Oreos and iced Mocha's to anyone and everyone that reviews.

A\N 2: sorry, about the song fic, its just I've been obsessed with this song for quite a while (which is funny, cause I'm not religious - in ANYWAY) and I figured writing this would get it out of my system.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the computer I'm writing this one, and even then its half of my husbands.

"Maybe we can get him a knew baby grand piano for his music room, since that horrible incident happened with that Merlot and Wally." J'onn, John and Diana walked down the streets of Gotham city looking for a Birthday present for Bruce Wayne, what do you get a man who can afford everything anyway?

Diana shuddered, but smiled in remembrance of a Christmas last year,

where a clumsy Wallace West; who was trying to impress a girl at a party at Wayne Manor, walked into Alfred Pennyworth who ended up spilling a rather expensive bottle of Merlot all over the inside of Bruce's Baby grand piano. "Maybe, Wally should buy Bruce a baby grand piano for Bruce, since he was the one who made Alfred spill the bottle, hmm?"

John Stewart nodded "agreed, but J'onn has a point. Maybe we should look at something involved with music, since Bruce does seem to be a fan of it.

Diana hugged her winter coat closer around her petite body to hide it from the sharp wind coming off of the water "a rare recording, perhaps?"

"What about that opera that his parents took him too -"

"You mean the one that his parents took him too the night that they died?"

"Yeah!...uhmmm, I mean never mind."

"What about a mixed-tape or CD, or MP3 player or something with his favourite songs on it, or songs that remind us of him."

J'onn grimaced "what is he eight? Besides nothing says 'Happy Birthday, Bruce.' like listening to 'the emo kid' by Adam and Andrew."

Diana giggled "where did you learn that phrase? Mister I don't like humanity."

J'onn shrugged "I watch TV. You have to admit though, if we were in high school - he'd so be the emo kid wearing his sister's pants, getting grounded for taking his mother's mascara; talking about death and trying to slit his wrists with an electric razor - With the guard on."

John chuckled "you aren't aloud to watch MTV anymore."

"Fine."

"What about a musical instrument?" She felt her team mates look at her "okay NOT a baby grand piano."

John shrugged showing no decision one way or the other "there is a music store up here, let's see what they have, hmm?"

Diana, and the two Johns walked into the music store; where they had ample choice, if they chose to go this route with Bruce's gift. It was agreed that the three of them will go down to earth and see what they could get, they will report back to the others and everyone will put money in.

The music store that they walked into was one of those music stores, where people who played in orchestras and bands went into. They offered various lessons, and had a large variety of both musical instruments and sheet music. John pointed at a stand up bass "he likes Jazz."

"How would we get it with out him noticing? Its like six feet tall?'

"Can he even play a bass?"

"I know he likes, Blues brothers."

"And, on to the next instrument."

"Tuba?"

"He'll figure out how to use it as a weapon."

"Piano?"

"NO."

"If we can't get a stand up bass without him noticing, how will we do the piano?"

"House delivery?"

"Drums?"

"He'll use the sticks on Wally."

"Flute?"

"Okay, nothing he can use as a weapon."

"their goes the Clarinet, Saxophone, and any of the string instruments."

"Imagine what he could do with the bow?"

"let's not."

"Guitar?"

"Can he play?"

"We can get him lessons too?"

"Acoustic or Electric? Guitar or Bass?"

Diana paused with her hand on a black seven string acoustic guitar "maybe this is a bad idea…I mean just because we think this is a good present, doesn't mean he'll think so. I mean honestly, we know so little about him - in the last 4 years we worked with him."

Both Johns knew she was right, it was two years into working with him, that they finally found out his actual birthday (and not the one that was printed in the file.) "We should try to get him something though. But, if not musical then what?"

"Maybe a season of Broadway tickets?"

"I heard they were doing a musical of Batman."

Diana shuddered; "I'm going to look over in the sheet music." she pointed in the general vicinity to the back of the store.

"I'll be looking at the recordings, maybe something will spark an interest."

J'onn nodded "I'll stay with the instruments, maybe we could make a

package or something." he shrugged.

The Native American looking human form that J'onn quite often took roamed down the various aisles of musical instruments, his fingers plucked and strummed as his eyes explored.

He sat at a black piano, his long slender fingers graced themselves over the ivory and ebony keys, he plucked out a few notes starting at 'Middle C' his fingers found first the right keys to play 'chop sticks' then the chords to start and finish 'heart and soul'.

He had the urge to play, a song he's never attempted to play in real life; his hands found the chords to start. He closed his eyes and started to play.

He played though the introduction twice, before he got up the courage enough to sing through it as well; he took a breath and started:

"I can only imagine What it will be like When I walk By your side"

His fingers played as if by sense memory, his eyes remained closed

"I can only imagine What my eyes will see When your face Is before me I can only imagine"

"I can only imagine"

John heard the deep almost bluesy rhythm and blues voice wafting through the air, like a gentle spring breeze. He paused for a minute trying to place the voice, he knew he heard it before but where?

If J'onn were to open his eyes he would notice that the group of five or six customers that were in the store now were crowded around his piano, his fingers were too busy finding the next chord, his mind too involved into finding the next words; his eyes remained closed.

"Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all I can only imagine"

Diana stopped pawing through the shelves, stacks and books of sheet music to listen to the words, the lyrics paired with the voice, was like comparing a fine wine together with a fantastic meal. His voice was soft like a first kiss, with a raw, edgy almost unpolished quality that suited the message of the song. She found her self walking over to the piano, already finding John Stewart there; with the small group some of who was already in the store; some of them came in from outside to hear him play.

Both of the leaguers were quite surprised with the raw, emotional talent of their team mate. He suddenly stopped playing song right smack dab in the middle of it. His large brown eyes opened and his fingers stopped searching for the pieces of ebony and ivory. He blushed at the crowd and slightly bowed his head when the applause started, a little boy about ten asked if he took requests "maybe another time" he told the boy.

"J'onn that was.." Diana and John both started to speak at the same time "wow!" both of them finished.

"Thank you." He got up form the bench of the piano and shook hands with the owner.

John polished away an invisible smudge on the piano "that was you? Like really you?"

J'onn nodded.

Diana looked at him thoughtfully "I wasn't aware you were Christian, J'onn."

The last Martian shook his head and smiled; a smile that still seemed Alien like, no matter what form he was in "I am not Diana, I just find the song very pretty." Diana nodded.

"I didn't even know you played the piano.'

J'onn shrugged again "you did not ask." he replied simply. "Did you find a gift for Bruce?" Diana and John shook their heads in the negative "hmmm perhaps we should go some where else and see if we can find him something there." the other two members of the team nodded and the three of them left, humming the song that was just being played on the piano.

Even though it was a performance for J'onn (and a way for him to more or less step out of his shell), and a show for the crowd around him; it was very much a music lesson for Diana and the Green Lantern John Stewart because it was that moment that they realized not only did they need to learn more about Bruce Wayne, they needed to learn more about everyone.


End file.
